Love, War, and Revenge
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if the world is not what it seems, everything you knew was lies? How would you tell the truth from the lies? Well Harry is about to find out. Will he find the family he so desperately wants and his rightful place in the world? Vampire Harry, Harry/Tom Riddle slash, AU after Potter's death. OCC Severus Snape and Tom Riddle. Hope you enjoy please read and review.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Tom Riddle was not how the wizarding world portrayed him. He was ruthless to his enemies and not above killing. But most of the killing's and other thing's that had happened that he was blamed for including the deaths of Lily and James Potter were not his doing.

When James and Lily were murdered Tom did not get there till they were already dead. He had gone there not to kill them but to get Lily and Harry and take them bother back to their true husband and father. Lilly had been under the Imperious Curse when she had married James leaving her true husband and father of her child. It had broken only a few days before and Lily had sent a letter asking to be brought home.

Tom was too late to save Lily. When he saw her laying dead, he ran to Harry's nursery in a panic praying that he was alive he knew his friend would be devastated if he lost both his wife and child this night. Tom was relieved to see that Harry was alive.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief when he saw harry sitting in his cot staring at him curiously. A soft smile graced his lips as he picked the infant up and cradled him to his chest. "Don't worry Harry I'll take you daddy. You'll be safe with us no one will harm you."

Then a voice he knew well sounded behind him "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Tom. Harry will die tonight as will you." Tom sneered at the man "Ah, I was wondering when you would make an appearance old man. You have sunk to a whole new low tonight trying to kill an innocent child. You will not win Dumbledore." A low growl reverberated through Toms chest show just how pissed he was as the man. It was no normal growl either for you see Tom was a Vampire few knew this fact and those who did could not speak of it to anyone who did not know. So strictly speaking Dumbledore did not know this little fact.

"Oh, but you see I already have. Avada Kadavra!" As the killing curse came barreling towards them Tom tried to shield Harry with his body knowing he could at least save the child until they could find him again. When the killing curse hit it hurt like hell Tom watched as the lightning bolt shaped scare appeared on Harry's head as his body disintegrated and his soul let free. The last thing Tom felt before his soul fled was the bond made between himself and the infant being made. He knew he would find Harry again he would get him home and away from Dumbledore.

Tom's Spirit came back a while later to watch what would happen. He watched as Dumbles played his part perfectly, telling a grieving Sirius Black his version of what had happened which was naturally false. He also watched as Harry was taken by Rubeus Hagrid on a flying motor bike but as he tried to follow so he would have at least an idea of where Harry was staying so he could get to him he lost them.

It would be seven years before Tom even got a whisper of Harry and a new path would be set into motion.

**_Hey everyone this is a new Harry Potter fan fic I am taking down my last one because it sucked just the first chapter was out and it was bad I hope this one is better. But here are some questions to consider, Who is Harry's true father? Is it, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, or someone else altogether? What is the bond that Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort have with Harry and how will it help them? And what house will Harry be in, _****_Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw? If you can review with your answer after reading this chapter I will try and get the third or fourth one which ever one I have not posted yet out as soon as possible I am going to try and have chapters ready to be posted at all times till this story is finished. If I have any polls I will need you to just write your answers in reviews because I don't know how to set up polls on my page so have fun. Next chapter will be up soon._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I have now fixed and added more to this chapter I hope you enjoy it better than the previous version._**

**_Chapter 1_**

It has been seven years since Harry Potter had been placed with his abusive aunt and uncle and there spoilt brat of a son the Dursley's. When Harry was five he had started to do most of the inside chores, and helped with the cooking. By the time he was six he had started doing everything from the gardening to the cooking, to the house work. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs since he was two. His seventh birthday was today and he knew it would not be remembered, it never had been. Harry had a fitful night sleep because of his strange dream that was reoccurring since before he could remember. It had an old man with a white beard and a stick that fired a sickly great light toward him and the man holding him. The man was nice and he felt safe with him Harry had watched as the man who had shielded him was hit by the green light and he watched as the man disintegrated but a black mist flew away almost unnoticed. Right before the giant had taken him he thought he saw the man's spirit watching him with sad eyes.

Harry was thinking about the dream trying to make sense of why he was having as he was taking his uncles plate to the sink when his wale of a cousin Dudley tripped him and he dropped his uncle's plate and it shattered. The next thing Harry knew his uncle was screaming at him as he was hitting and kicking him all over saying how incompetent he was and what a waste of space he was. When the beating was done Harry had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and many cuts and bruises. He cried out in pain as his uncle through him into his cupboard and slammed the door locking it. All Harry could do was cry silently and wish someone could hear his pain and be there for him because he felt so alone.

(**same time far away)**

Tom had been wondering for the last seven years in his spirit form trying desperately to find Harry but he had not succeeded yet and was starting to think he never would. "Oh Harry I hope your ok." Just then Tom felt a pull on his heart that he had only felt almost seven years ago just briefly before he lost it. This time it stayed and he followed it until he noticed it was the bond created the night Dumbledore's killing curse backfired between him and Harry. Before he knew it he was sitting in a cupboard in a small muggle home.

Tom did not understand until he heard the quiet sobs that without his vampiric hearing he would not have heard. He looked down and saw a small child that looked no older than five laying there. Tom did not know why he was here but there had to be a reason so he got closer to the child putting his hand on his shoulder surprised when it did not pass through the child. He noticed that the child flinched but remained still "It's alright child I won't hurt you. Can you tell me what's wrong?" The child turned to look at him and as he did his bangs slid out of way revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar and bright emerald green eyes. Tom's eyes widened knowing now who this child was "Harry." Tom breathed not believing he had finally found him.

Harry got a terrified look on his face and flinched away saying "Please don't hurt me, I won't do anything." Tom was astounded at how afraid Harry was wondering what had been done to him Tom started to soothing him " Harry it's ok I am not going to hurt you no one will hurt you again if I can help it. I want to help you." Harry slowly calmed "How can you help me I have no family and even if I did they would not want a freak in their house."

Tom was astounded that Harry thought that of himself "Harry you are not a freak you are a wizard you have magic all the strange occurrences that have happened around you are what is called accidental Magic. And you do have other family your true father is still alive and was devastated the night you disappeared." Tom sighed and continued "I have been searching in his place for you for seven years. And now that I have found you Harry and know you are abused here I can get you out and back to your father and both of you can help me come back to full power when you are old enough. Will you trust me and let me go get your father he can be here soon if you let me."

Harry looked at the spirit for a moment the thought to himself " _What do I have to lose." _so Harry nodded and watched as the spirit disappeared into nothingness Harry curled up again as fresh tears graced his cheeks as he thought that he had conjured up and image to make him feel better. Then Harry fell into a fitful sleep until a while later he was woken by yelling in the front room, and a voice he did not recognize.

**_(At Hogwarts in the dungeons)_**

Severus Snape had been looking at a picture of his wife a son that had been taken three days before he had lost them both and for a long time he had lost of hope of seeing his son again. He knew his son was alive but he had not been found yet and thought he never would be. He sighed then put the picture back on his night stand saying he was sorry to his wife that he had failed to protect their son. Tears fell from the potion masters eyes. His face fell into his hands as he wept for his lost son.

"Severus." A voice called and as is did Severus was up on his feat wand trained at where the voice had come from but all he saw was a spirit of the man he thought dead the same night as his beloved wife. "Tom is that you?" Severus asked hoping he was not going insane.

"Yes Severus it's me. I know where your son is I can give you the address but you need to go now he is being abused. He needs his father." Tom said hoping Severus would ask for the address and his prayer was answered "Tell where he is." "He is at,"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"_Tell me where he is" _

"He is at number 4 privet drive little Whinging Surry, but you need to go now he needs you and bring your potions kit he is injured severely I will go to him and be with him till you get there." Tom told Severus. Severus was up and grabbing what he would need in a matter of seconds as Tom disappeared. Soon Severus was out of his quarters at Hogwarts and out past the wards where he appirated to where Tom said his son was.

**_(Back to Harry)_**

Harry curled up tighter into a ball hoping his uncle would not come in a hurt him some more. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder again and the voice of the spirit talking to him "Don't worry Harry your father's coming just stay strong for a little while longer child." Harry nodded staying silent.

He heard someone running up the stairs that was to light to be his cousin or uncle but too heavy to be his aunt then a few second later the sound came back down the stairs and the yelling started again all Harry could do was let out a loud whimper. He tried to move but cried out in pain when his leg protested. Just as he cried out the yelling stopped and all Harry could do was curl up hoping he was not going to be punished.

He heard as his cupboard door was opened and curled up a little tighter waiting for the first hit to happen. But it never came. "Harry, it ok child I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you." The man who spoke was not the voice of the spirit but another man his voice made him feel safe just like the spirits did but in a different way. Harry took a peak at the man and saw he was smiling softly at him but he gasped when he saw his eyes Harry thought he was angry at him for looking him in the eyes and curled up again starting to shake.

"No, no Harry it's ok I was just shocked to see you had your mother's eyes when I last saw you, you had the newborn blue eyes that had not chosen a color yet. I am not angry at you." The man was reassuring Harry that he was not angry Harry once again looked at the man who just smiled then asked "Can I pick you up and move you out of the cupboard so I can help you with your injuries? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry just nodded a little scared but hopeful this man would help him.

Severus picked up his son and laid him back down on the carpet outside his cupboard then assessed his injuries. After finding out what was wrong with his son he pulled out many vials with different potions in them. Then turned to Harry "Ok child I need you listen to me ok, I need you to drink everything I give you no matter how bad it tasted because it will help you and heal you ok." Harry just nodded his head. Then Severus started to give Harry the potions and after all of them where gone he rubbed bruise slave into his skin where the bruises were and watched as the faded away quickly.

Harry did not understand how he felt so much better so fast and had no pain. He looked at the man curiously wondering if he was like him. He hoped he was so that he would have someone who understood him. Harry smiled a little at the man in thanks he just smiled back his black eyes were warm and kind.

"I'm going to take you away from here and I will tell you more when I get you home ok." Severus said soothingly to his son and Harry just nodded hoping the man would not through him out on his own after finding out how much of a burden he was. Severus just picked up his son into his arms. Then he wandlessly placed a spell on the house that would prevent the Dursley's from leaving so that they would feel the full extent of the law for the abuse that they had heaped on his son.

"You can't leave Dursley the spell on the house will prevent that be expecting the Auras as the will come and collect you for your trial." With that Severus walked out with his son in his arms.

Once he was past the wards that he felt someone had placed around the area he appirated to his home at Prince Manner took his son to his new room and laid him down on the bed. "Get some rest my son. We will talk more in the morning I promise." Harry spoke for the first time to the man "Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked "I will be here, I won't leave you son. I promise no one will hurt you again, you are safe here." Harry just nodded and fell to sleep slowly for the first time in a nice warm bed.

Severus left his sons room for a few minutes going to his fireplace and flew called the Ministry of magic's child abuse and removal center or the CARA as many called it. He was received by a friend in that department named Alex who was also on Tom's side of the war. "Alex how are you?" Alex looked surprised to see Severus in the fireplace but told him he was fine and asked what he could do for him "I need you to go to number four privet drive and arrest the whole Dursley family for the abuse they have heaped on my seven year old son since he was a year and half years old and I will provide all the pensive memories from both my son and myself to prove what they have done for the trial." Severus told Alex some of what he had seen when he picked up his son.

To say the least Alex was angry at what had happened to the child and said he would do it strait away and to sent him the memories as soon as he could then he would let him know when the trial would be held.

Severus thanked Alex, ended the flew call and went back to sitting by his son's bedside till his son woke.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone it has been a while since i wrote on many of my stories i have just gotten my life back into a semblance of control to have enough time to write so i hope i still have some readers out there. hope you enjoy this new instalment. Please R&amp;R thanks.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Severus was reading quietly when his son sat up fast in a panic, he did not have the time to make sure his son stayed down because even with the potions he had given his son his three broken ribs were still weak and any strenuous movement could cause them to break again. That is exactly what they did too, before the three broken ribs that Harry had were just broken and had not punctured anything thankfully this time though he not so lucky. Severus heard when his sons ribs snapped as he was a vampire just as Tom was they had both been turned by the same person at different times. When he had heard his sons ribs break and the gurgling sound emerge from his sons throat he knew his sons lungs had been punctured and he had no choice now if his son was to live. He had at least fifteen minutes to explain to his son what was to happen, what he was, and do what needed to be done or he would lose his son just as he had lost his wife and mate.

"Harry look at me." Severus said frantically trying to get his sons attention as he knew his son was scared. Harry looked to his newfound dad and tried to speak but all that came out was a one word laced in fear "Dad." Tears were streaming down the child's face he was afraid but Severus knew he had little time "I am here son, I need you to listen to me and do not speak you hurt yourself by acceident but it hurt you much more than before. Harry your now dying your lungs have been punctured by your ribs. There is a way I can save you and I don't have much time to explain it, but don't need to be afraid ok. I am a vampire your mother knew as well and I would never harm either of you. I am going to turn you so can live, I explain more of everything after I promise you that. But I cannot lose you so soon after finding you again and truthfully I am just bring it out earlier than it would have come if this had not happened as you are a born vampire. I need you to trust me. I love you too much to lose you." Harry saw his dad was distressed, he did not know why but he knew he could trust him he knew what a vampire was or at least the basics he read about them in school but they might not be what he thought. He also knew he did not want to lose his dad so soon after finding him either, so he knew what he had to do.

Harry nodded his head to say he understood and was ready. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and said "Ok, It will be over soon and I won't leave your side till you wake and I will explain everything to you. I promise. I will do what I can to block the pain. Just relax as best you can and let me take care of the rest. I love you so much my child." Severus's voice was soothing to Harry and he instantly relaxed despite the pain knowing his dad would take care of him.

Severus tilted his sons head to the left a little exposing the side of his neck he looked into his sons eyes once more letting him know with a look it would be ok all Harry did was give him a small smile letting him know he got the message loud and clear. He then leaned into his sons neck knowing exactly where he had to bite to get the venom to flow fastest to his heart because once the venom reached his heart he would not be able to die unless he left his son like that. It would in a sense stop his son dying give him the time he needed to give his son some of his blood to complete this part of the turning.

Severus bit down directly into his son's jugular vein pushing as much venom into his sons blood stream while draining his blood as well knowing his heart would beat faster trying to pull the remaining blood to it thus pulling the venom faster to his heart as well. As soon as his son was almost drained of blood Severus stopped knowing all the venom was in his sons heart now giving him the time he needed. He then bit his left wrist causing his blood to well in the wound and drip out of it. Once enough blood had welled into the wound and around it on his wrist he put his right hand behind his sons head and lifted it so his son would not choke then place his left wrist to his sons slightly open mouth letting his blood flow into his sons mouth. "Come Harry drink it, you need it to make you better." Severus let out a sigh of relief again when he felt his son start to lightly suckle his wrist knowing his son would be ok now.

After a few seconds Harry started to suck very hard on the wound on his father's wrist surprising Severus greatly in a good way. He could not help but smile as he said "You will be so strong childe I can already tell that, very strong indeed." He then winced slightly as he felt his sons baby fangs slip into his wrist but his son whimpered he knew it would be painful the first time "Shh it's all right I know it hurts it won't always be like that just this one more time." He let his son suckle for a few more minutes but then he knew he had to get his son to stop "Harry you need to stop now, you have taken enough you can have more later I promise. Stop." Harry instantly stopped and pulled back letting his head flop back onto the pillow behind him as he looked fearfully up at his father hoping he was not about to get punished.

Severus felt his sons fear through the parent child bond that had now reactivated between them knowing the blood adoption was coming off. He ran a hand through Harry's hair soothingly while speaking to him and blocking the pain from his son in a way only a vampire parent could do for their Childe only if born from their mate or them. "It's ok Harry I am not angry at you, you did very well. Your progressing just fine. Now just relax and listen to me by the time I am finished your turning will be done and I can show so much. Nothing will separate us again, I promise." Severus waited for a nod from Harry and when he got it he continued "Ok, you know now that I am a vampire and you are now becoming one. What you do not know is a lot of the muggle tales of vampires very little of it is true. So if you have read anything about our kind don't take any of it for truth but take it from me someone who would know what they are talking about as vampire themselves. Now Vampires do drink blood that is one thing they got correct but only partly, we also can eat regular food it just does not give us any substance. It is more a way to stay under the radar so to speak but most of us enjoy it but we do not need it. We can also have children whether we are male or female that is just how our genetics work. When we have children with a mortal the child has a fifty fifty percent chance of becoming a vampire and there is a simple spell that can tell you if the gene is active or dormant meaning if the child will be a vampire it is active if not then the gene is dormant. Your mother and I did the spell on you when you were born and the gene was active. This meant that when you reach fifteen if this had not have happened you would have gone through this anyway just without the bite only the blood. But since you were dying I had to make a choice let you die or bring your inheritance out sooner and you know what we chose. You will not remain this young forever just because you were turned earlier thank you should have been. You will continue to age until you turn twenty five then you will never grow a day older physically and you will find your mate any time after your fifteenth birthday if you have not already formed a bond with them. If you have then all you have to do is wait for your fifteenth birthday to be with them fully. You will also be stronger, faster, more powerful. You will be very powerful childe I can already sense that." Severus paused for a moment assessing his son seeing the blood adoption had almost fallen after that was finished his transformation would be complete his son would be a vampire. "It is almost done the last thing is being done, this is not usually there but sometimes it is depending on the situation. Your appearance will be much different than before some will remain the same just more enhanced others will be changed completely. You were blood adopted to James Potter when your mother had been taken and forced to marry him although she was already married to me and had just given birth to you not three days before. Your were given a blood adoption potion that changed your looks to make you a mix of Lilly and James when you had been a mix of Lilly and I. Now that potion is coming off and you will look as you should have since the day you were born. Your new looks will also be enhanced greatly I have had to hide my appearance most of the time to make sure no one figures out what I am but I won't so that around you." Severus finished telling his son the basics of what he needed to know the rest he would have to teach him after a few weeks because he would not need to learn it until then.

He looked at his son and saw how much he looked like a perfect mix of him and Lilly and could not be happier he had his son back but hated that this was the way he had found him. "It's over, the turnings complete. Now you will need to feed from me regularly for the first few weeks just as you would have had to in the future if this had not been necessary. You can not harm me in doing this as it is what a vampire parent is meant to do for their childe when there are a fledgling then after a few weeks I will slowly wean you of my blood and teach you to hunt in a way that you would not have to kill anyone but get what you need." Harry tried to sit up on his own but Severus knew he would need help at first he may not feel the pain but his son's body would still be recovering from it so he immediately helped him sit up and pulled his son into his arms making a deep rumbling sound in his chest that was reminiscent of a growl but was meant to be a soothing gesture to either a mate or childe it would work on both to help calm them make them know they were safe. Harry instantly relaxed into his father's embrace letting out a small instinctive whine that signified that he was happy and content. He cuddled into his father's arms finally knowing he was home.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Harry's throat started to burn horribly and he let a distressed whimper but his dad seemed to exactly what was wrong. Severus gentle pushed his son's mouth to his neck saying "Just follow your instincts they will guide you in what to do. Drink as much as you need but stop when you have had enough I don't want you getting sick." Harry smelled the blood in his father's veins and instantly felt his fangs come out but they was no pain this time and his instantly bit into his fathers neck. At the first taste of the blood beneath he instantly felt safe and calm and protected. His dad's blood had a spicy taste with a hint of a herby taste underneath it instantly projected safety and comfort in his mind. As he drank he felt stronger and his senses shaper and any remaining fatigue disappeared. Soon enough he felt full and pulled away instinctively knowing he had to lick the wound to close it. After that he snuggled back up in his father's arms knowing he was safe and nothing would hurt him again. He had his dad back and never had to go back to the Dursley's at least he hoped but right now he could not care to ask. He knew he would have questions later that his dad would answer but now he just wanted to stay snuggled up in his dad's arms. But all to soon Harry slipped off to sleep still being held by his dad his last though before succumbing to sleep was "_I am where I belong."_


	5. Chapter 4

**_hey guys this is more of a filler chapter but i hope you enjoy it have a great day and i hope everyone had a happy turkey day. thank you to all of you who reviewed and thanks for all those who have favorited this story i am grateful to all of you._**

**_Chapter 4_**

Severus sat with his son in his arms happy that his son was going to be ok now and that by the vampiric law no one could take his son away from him. So that if anyone tired he would be able to use that to his advantage. He laid his son down on the bed and tucked him in, then he say back down and grabbed his book and started to read again waiting till his son woke.

(Three hours later)

Harry started to cry in his sleep and Severus knew that his son was having a nightmare. He stood immediately and started to shake his son gently "Harry, son, wake up it's just a dream. Come on son wake up." Harry woke with a cry as Severus pulled his son into his arms and held him as he cried. "Your safe, its' ok."

"Dad, do I have to go back to the Dursley's?" Severus tightened his hold on his son as he said "No, you will never have to go back to them. I already have someone working on the case to get them arrested, tried, and then arrested for their crimes against you. Child abuse in the wizarding world is almost unheard of so when even a muggle raised child is abused the abusers are treated harshly by the law." Severus paused then asked "Harry you will have a choice of if you want to be there or just give me your memories of everything that happened and I can send them to the Wizamagot and they will play them as evidence. You can make the choice, if you want to be there then I will be with you every step of the way even when you testify. They will give you a potion that will help you tell the truth without fear, they will only ask what is relevant nothing that has to do with anything other than what happened. I will be testifying as well to the way I found you. So I need to know what you want to do."

Harry thought for a moment because he had never been given a choice in anything before so now that he was he wanted to make a good choice for himself. He knew it would be hard to see the Dursley's again but if he did not go he knew he would always be waiting for someone to come and take him back to them. After thinking about all the pros and cons to the choice he was to make it turned out to be easy. "I want to go and testify against them. If I don't see them sentenced then I will always be looking over my shoulder waiting for someone coming to take me back. Just promise me you won't leave me." Severus could not be more proud of his son, he could tell how hard it was for him to make this decision. Severus smiled at his son and said "I promise you that I will be with you every step of the way." Just as he said that the floo flared up and Alex's face appeared in the flames.

"Severus I have the trial date set for tomorrow. I need to know whether or not there is anything else you want done for the trial." Severus looked at the flames then at his son as he responded "Harry has decided to testify but I want it to be close testimony so that only the Judge and Wizamagot are there. I also want vesiserum used on both parties. Other than that I want nothing else done."

"Ok it will be done just floo to my office at two tomorrow afternoon. Harry will give his testimony and then it will be open court where you and the Dursley's will testify. So I will see you tomorrow at two."

"Very well we will see you tomorrow at two. Thank you Alex for getting the trial done so fast." Severus replied. Alex just nodded his head and disappeared from the flames.

Harry understood most of what was said and knew that tomorrow he would be telling people what had been done to him but he knew his dad would be there with him and that made him feel better knowing that. "Dad?" "Yes Harry?" Severus turned to his son "Can we go out and get me some new clothes I really do not want to go to the trial in nothing but Dudley's hand me downs?" Severus chuckled at his child's embarrassment before answering "Yes we can, and we can get everything you will need to have for school as well and maybe a few birthday presents from me." Harry jumped up from the bed and hugged his dad vigorously he was so happy now that he never wanted to give it up. Soon they were both ready and heading to Diagon Ally.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys this is a filler chapter before we get to the shopping in Diagon Ally and where we meet two people we did not quite expect. hope you enjoy. and thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far thanks for all your support on this story._**

**_Chapter 5_**

Severus had to explain Floo powder to his son so that he understood that he had to step into the grate and say very clearly where he was going then throw the floo powder down and it will take you to your destination. Harry did it correctly but still landed on his behind in the leaky cauldron, while Severus stepped out of the grate gracefully. "Harry, are you ok son?" Severus asked with a smile on his face as he chucked a little while he helped his son up. "Yeah I'm fine only think hurt really is my dignity which has been hurt so many times it doesn't matter anymore." That sobered Severus up quickly "I was not trying to do that to you, I would never cross that line between punishment and abuse or having a laugh with you and mentally abusing you. I am so sorry I did not come for you sooner maybe I could have saved you some of the pain." Harry could not help but feel warmed by what his dad saying that he wished he could have spared him the pain that the Dursley's had inflicted on him. He rushed up to his dad and wrapped his dad in a hug which seemed to stun him but then he started to hug his son back saying "I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you Childe I promise you that." Harry though for a moment how his response would be taken but he knew deep down that he meant it. "Thanks dad, I love you." Harry heard his dad's breath hitch in surprise but then his dad kneeled down in front of him took his face in his hands and said "You do not know how long I have wished for those words to be spoken by you. I love you to Harry. You are all I have left now since your mother is gone, but I will do my absolute best to be the father you need and want." Severus had a few tears running down his face "You are already doing a great job with that dad. But are we going to go shopping or not." Harry said bouncing a little in excitement.

Severus just laughed stunning everyone in the leaky cauldron then he said "Of course lets go shopping then son." Harry grabbed his dads hand and followed him out the back door into a enclosed area. Harry was confused and looked up at his dad with questioning eyes. Severus just smiled down at him then flicked his wand out from its holster and tapped the four bricks in the right order causing them to fold in on themselves creating an arch that lead into Diagon ally.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Harry looked around with awe at all the shops selling things that he would never have imagined, from brooms, to a store with some weird pets but Harry guessed that is normal for the people who shopped here. He was so amazed at all the new things that he saw that he did not notice his dad studying him to see which stores drew his attention most.

Severus saw that three shops attracted his sons attention the most. The apocothary, the pet store, and the clothes shop. Severus was sad that a clothes shop made his son excited but he swore to himself that want for nothing ever again. As Severus saw what shops that drew his sons attention most a plan started to form in his head. He thought about how to put his plan into action in a way that would be special for his son.

By the time that they both came out of their thoughts they were standing in front of Gringots bank. Severus walked right in with his son at his side. Harry followed close to his dad, "Dad, what are they?" Harry whispered as he looked at the goblins "Their goblin's son, they are the ones who guard our money and inheritances for the last eight hundred years. They take their jobs very seriously. Just stay clothes son." Severus replied.

Once they reached an empty desk with a goblin available "I would like to see the Potter and Snape account managers privately please." Severus said commandingly but politely "Right away mister Snape." The goblin conversed with another in Gobblygook and then the goblin took Severus and Harry to a small antechamber with two seats on one side of the desk waiting for them.

Harry sat there a little nervous thinking now that his dad was going to get rid of him because he had asked for the potter volts manager and that was who he was named after.

Severus sensed his sons thoughts and knew what he had to do, "Harry, you do not need to every think I will get rid of you. You are my son and will never let you go now that I have found you. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head saying "Why did you ask for the Potter manager then, All I am is a burden." Severus could not believe his son still thought that "Son, look at me," he waited to Harry looked him in the eye, " I am never letting you go, I asked for the Potter volt manager because I want to see if Potter legally adopted you because if he did then you have full access to all the Potter fortune. Which might come in handy someday. You also may have other inheritances and I want to know what they are so that is why I have called for both the Snape and Potter managers. It has nothing to do with getting rid of you. I am never letting you go again. Understand?" Harry just nodded a small smile on his lips feeling much more confident that his dad was not going to get rid of him.

Just then both Goblins came in, The Potter Volt manager asked "Why did you call me here Master Snape?" Severus looked at the Goblin and started his explanation "My son is Harry Potter but his true name is Harrison Severus Snape. His mother Lilly was taken three days after his birth and forced to marry James Potter though she was already married to me. I want to know if James Potter legally adopted my son as his heir. And any other inheritances my son has. If James Potter did not legally adopt my son then you may go and we will never bother you again and the Potter line will have to be declared dead."

Both Goblins were shocked at the story told to them and started to check the documents immediately and they were dismayed at what they found.

The Potter volt manager spoke first "You seem to be right about Mr. Potter legally adopting you son making him the Potter heir. But as they Blood adoption has lifted he had the right not take the volts but he still can as the adoption was done legally. All he needs to say is 'I Harrison Severus Snape herby claim my place as the Potter Heir and forever more will be called Harrison Severus Potter Snape.' And he will receive the title as heir Potter while you Mr. Snape will be his proxy of Lord Potter until he comes of age as you are his father."

Severus looked to his son and told him it was his choice what he wanted to do. Harry thought for a few minutes then decided that it would be a good thing to take what Mr. Potter had given to him and said "I Harrison Severus Snape herby claim my place as the Potter Heir and forever more will be called Harrison Severus Potter Snape." A bright white light encompassed him then faded away and a gold ring with an emerald surrounded by black diamonds and a blue P engraved on the emerald marking him as the Potter heir.

The Potter lord ring sat on Severus's finger till Harry was seventeen as his proxy. After all this Severus asked the goblins to do an inheritance test on his son and they agreed right away and got the dagger and the special paper that would tell them what inheritance Harry would have.

Severus picked up the dagger and explained what would happen to his son "Ok Harry I will need to prick your finger with this dagger all I will need is a few drops then I will heal the wound Ok." Harry nodded trusting his father.

Severus pricked his son with the dagger and he was proud when his son did not even flinch, he then held his son bleeding finger and squeezed three drops of blood onto the paper then his sons wound. After the blood had soaked into the paper writing started to appear on the paper and the more that appeared the more astounded Severus became

**_Harrison Severus Snape_**

**_Adopted father: James Alex Potter _**

**_Biological father: Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_Biological Mother: Lilly Rose Evens Vocarus_**

**_Volt Inheritances by biological family_**

**_Mother:_**

**_Merlin_**

**_Godric Griffindor _**

**_Morgana Le Fay_**

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

**_Alrex Vocarus_**

**_Father:_**

**_Helga Hufullpuff_**

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

**_Power Inheritance from biological family:_**

**_Mother_**

**_Intuition Seer_**

**_Leather worker_**

**_Necromancy_**

**_Metamorphamagus_**

**_Father:_**

**_Parsultounge_**

**_Parsulmagic _**

**_Spell creation_**

Harry was astounded at all that he could do according to this paper. "Wow, this is crazy?"

Severus was stunned and started to see why the true prophecy said that Harry would be the one who would be the equal of his mate and together they would bring peace to their world.

"Son this just proves what the true prophecy said you will be able to do when you are older." Severus said amazed at what he was seeing

"What will I be able to do?" Harry asked

"You with the one you are destined for will bring a new age to our world and bring peace and life to our world once again. Move us forward while preserving our traditions. You will bring our world into a better era. But that won't be for a long time not until you are fifteen at least." Severus told his son

Harry was stunned but decided that he would wait till the time came to start to worry about it. And just said "I'll worry about it when the time comes and just be a kid for the first time for now."

"Ok, now how about we get some money and go shopping?" Severus asked his son

"Yes let's go!" Harry started bouncing in his seat excitedly all Severus could do was laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

**_hey everybody i hope this new chapter is to your likeing and after we see what happened in the trial in the next chapter we will have a time jump to the first year at Hogwarts and then another time jump to fourth year where Tome is revived and then one more time jump to fifth year so that we can get to the real part of the story. i hope you enjoy this please R&amp;R. bye_**

**_Chapter 7_**

****After they had left Gringots Harry was practically vibrating with excitement all Severus could do was smile at his childe knowing that he would be ok.

"Harry, let's get those clothes for you first so that they will be ready by the time we have to leave the ally." Severus said pulling Harry attention to him all Harry did was nod and grab hold of his dad's hand again so that he would not get lost in the crowd. Once they stepped into Madam Maulpkins robes for all occasions Harry was astounded at all the clothes and robes that they had. Madam Maulpkins herself saw Severus and came over to assist them.

"Ah Severus, how are you today?" Madam Maulpkins asked "Well I found my son that I lost so long ago yesterday and now I need some clothes that fit him made. He was given hand me downs that are not fit for even a dog to wear. I would like your help in this."

Madam Maulpkins just smiled "Where is the young lad then?" She asked not seeing Harry anywhere Severus looked around and then burst out laughing at the hat his son had found and was trying on but found out about the expanding charm and had the hat half way down his front and was now trying to get it off.

He walked over to Harry and said with a laugh "Having fun son?" All he got was mumble which made Severus laugh again. Severus then took mercy on his son and pulled the hat off of him. "Found out about expanding charms then son?" Harry just pouted or tried to as he was trying not to laugh but he soon gave in and started to laugh right alone with his father.

Finally after about an hour of fittings and clothe picking Harry had a full wardrobe that would be ready right at three that evening. Severus paid ahead of time and then took his son to get all of his school supplies waiting for his first gift to his son to be a pet or two.

Harry was excited when he got his wand he found out it was the brother wand to Voldemort's wand but Harry was confused that the evil this man did was not the same as his dreams he knew he would have to ask his dad latter.

Harry followed his dad down the alley wondering what his present was going to be. Severus stopped at the front of the Magical Menagerie and said "You can pick to pets and I will get them for you as my first birthday gift to you." Harry jumped up and down then hugged his dad saying "Thank you thank you thank you!" and then he ran into the store and started looking.

The first thing Severus saw when he walked into the store was a bright white light and when it faded his son had a beautiful white snowy owl on his shoulder and he then knew that the familiar bond had been made. "Do you know what just happened Harry?" Severus asked Harry just shook his head "You have just found a familiar in the owl you will be able to speak to her telepathically she will most likely respond through images and pictures." Harry looked awed and as he stroked the plumage on the owls chest just then a black jet of black fur ran around the corner followed by a shop keeper and bolted into Harry's arms and burrowed into his chest as another white light embraced Harry, his owl and now the black jet of fur.

Severus was shocked his son had two familiars but the black one was he was not sure till he got a closer look and recognized it as a Baset cub "One to comfort one to protect." Severus said as he pointed at the owl for comfort and the cub for protection. His son was one o the few who had two familiars.

He then turned to the shop keeper who saw all of this and asked "How much to you want for them?" The shopkeeper just smiled and said "They are yours for free familiar bonds cannot be disputed they are your sons till they die free of charge." Severus just smiled then looked at his son who was now playing with the Baset cub on the floor, then he turned back to the shopkeeper "Get me everything we will need for both animals please." The shopkeeper just nodded and when to get everything needed to take care of both animals. Once he returned Severus paid for the supplies and left with his son to get the clothes then head back home.

Later that night Harry was snuggled up in his dads arms with his little Baset cub snuggled in his arms as he said "Thank you dad this was the best birthday ever, Thank you so much for my pets this was the best gift I always wanted a pet of my own."

Severus kissed his son's head then said "Your welcome this was a good day for both of us for me it was because I got you back and was able to do this with you. But right now it is time for you to go to bed." Severus said as he picked his son up and carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Severus kissed his son goodnight and tucked him in "I love you son never forget that." "I love you to dad. I promise I won't forget what you have given me."

He ran his hand through his sons hair and kissed his brow "Goodnight." Harry smiled and replied "Goodnight dad."

Soon after Harry was asleep knowing he was safe and loved by his dad and the Baset cub slept by his side and Hedwig at the top post of his bed. Before he fell asleep Harry prayed that he would be able to stay with his dad if the Dursley's got off tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews it makes my day. now after this chapter we will have a time skip to first year and it will be very occ from there. so I hope __you enjoy this chapter so please R&amp;R._**

**_ Chapter 8_**

Harry woke up around eleven, he was confused for a moment before the events of the last two days came rolling back and Harry could not help but smile. He got out of bed and got a pair of jeans and a nice black tee shirt and a emerald robe to go over it.

Once Harry was ready for the day he went down stairs where a delicious smell of French toast met his nose. When Harry stepped into the kitchen he saw his dad at the stove cooking. "Good morning dad." Harry said as he sat down at the table "Good morning Son, how are you this morning." Severus replied as he set French toast and eggs in front of Harry then sat down himself to eat.

"I'm a little nervous about the trial. What if they get off, will I have to go back to them?" Harry was scared about having to go back to the Dursley's Severus understood his sons fear but knew that is would never happen "Harry, you are my son and my childe so no matter the verdict today you will never have to go back to them you will be staying with me. By Vampiric law that was made with the Wizamagot they cannot take a vampires childe away from them so you will stay with me no matter what." Harry nodded his head feeling better than he had a few minutes ago.

After they ate breakfast Severus called to Harry who was sitting on the floor playing with his Baset cub "Yes dad?" Harry asked "You need to feed before we go because if you don't it will be difficult for you to be around so many humans." Harry nodded and walked over to his dad who was sitting on the couch and stopped waiting.

Severus pulled his son into his lap and held him close while gently pushing his sons face towards his neck. Severus felt it when Harry's fangs pierced his neck and knew his son had been hiding that he had been thirsty because of how he guzzled down his blood. Soon enough Harry was done and the wound healed.

Harry cuddled into his father's embrace feeling better and safe "Harry from now on whenever you feel the thirst you tell me right away so I can help you. You do not need to hide when you feel thirsty or even hungry from me. Ok?"

Harry nodded and burrowed deeper into his father's embrace. They sat like that until it was ten minutes before the trial.

"Come on Harry we have to go." Severus said. When Harry heard that his grip on his father's robes tightened Severus held his child "Harry it is going to be ok I will be there with you no matter what I won't leave you." Harry just nodded his head and got up followed by his father, they both flooed to the Ministry.

(**_Time skip)_**

Harry sat there waiting for the court to call him to the stand thinking about how his whole life of abuse was about to be told to many strangers. His dad was sitting next to him his arm around his shoulder holding him to his side where Harry curled up waiting.

"Harry Severus Snape please come to the stand." Harry got up and was followed by his dad to the chair in the center of the room. Once he sat in the chair his dad was asked to give him the truth serum Vesiserum.

"What is your name?" Amilia Bones asked

"Harry Severus Snape." Harry answered in monotone because of the potion.

"Harry where you abused by the Dursley's?"

"Yes for as long as I can remember." Harry replied

"What did they do to you?" Amelia asked

"The first thing I remember is that they stuffed me in my cupboard under the stairs without food for accidently turning my teachers wig blue by the time I was five I was cooking and cleaning the house, by the time I was six I was doing all the house work cooking and the gardening. And all that time whenever I did not do what they wanted right I was beaten into unconsciousness by the time I was seven there was not a bone in my body that had not been at least cracked if not broken." Harry explained what happened to him.

"What happened the day your father came for you?" Amilia asked fearing the answer

"I had dropped a plate when my cousin tripped me and my uncle flew into a rage he beat me badly. By the time I was thrown into my cupboard I had a broken leg, three broken ribs, and a cracked arm. My dad found me like this and after taking me home had to turn me to keep me alive." Harry said as tears ran down his face.

"No more give him the antidote." Amilia said her voice shaking.

Harry was given the antidote as it took affect his buried his face in his dad's robed as he sobbed as his dad held him in his arms.

"Bring back in the Dursley's for sentencing." Amilia called out

When the Dursley's were led back in Vernon saw Harry and gave him a grin that made Harry shrink into his dad's embrace.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have. We want Vernon Dursley to spend four years in Azkaban prison then transfer to a muggle jail until they see fit to release him, Petunia Dursley is to be sterilized and sent to a muggle prison till they see fit to release her, and Dudley Dursley will be put into foster care and go to saint Brutus troubled cases hopefully he will learn his parent were wrong in their treatment of a child." One of the Wizamagot members relayed the verdict to Amilia.

"Very well take the accused away." Amilia said glad that the child got justice.

Harry was crying with relief into his dad's chest saying "It's finally over. It's over."

Severus rubbed his son's back soothingly letting out a comforting growl to calm his son "Yes, it is over you are free of them now. Let's go home." Harry just nodded. Soon enough they were both back home happy that the Dursley's got their just deserts for how they treated Harry."


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys this is a filler chapter mostly to get the main part of the story we are going to get to see the when the messenger comes and the resurrection and a few other things in the coming chapter but hope you like this one._**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_First year_**

Harry was so excited today he was heading to his first year at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry. His dad had to go back a week early so Harry had gone with him but his dad brought him to kings cross station so that he could get the chance to ride the Hogwarts express just like all the other students that go to Hogwarts.

Severus was already up and in the kitchenette in his chambers getting breakfast ready before they left for King's Cross Station. He had made Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage and eggs. But he knew that Harry would need to feed before he was taken to the station. In about to weeks he would need to start teaching his son how to hunt so that he could do so when at school. They can eat animals but it is not as satisfying as human blood. But it would have to do during the school year so that Harry can get through the year. He hoped his son was in Slytherin because it would be easier for Harry to get to him if he needed him. But he would be proud of his son no matter what house he was placed in.

"Harry breakfast is ready!" Severus called out to his son who was in the bathroom. "Be out in a sec." Harry replied. Severus was so proud of his childes progress since he was taken from the Dursley's, he had become a lot more outspoken and not as skittish or afraid of touch since he had been with his dad. He was broken out of his thoughts when his son came in a wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug "Good morning dad." Severus turned around and hugged his son back replying "Good morning to you to childe." Severus paused and waited till his son released him and continued "Ok after you eat your breakfast I want you to feed so that you don't have such a hard time. After that we will head to the platform and so that you can get a good seat. Now remember I will be proud of you no matter which house you go into, but remember there are many who are prejudices against Slytherin's just because of their parents being followers of Tom the spirit who help me rescue you. I told you the truth about his goals and motives so you can make your own decisions. Remember everything I have told you about different wizarding families and what they want and who they follow. Make your own decisions based on the right information. Now let's get you fed and get out of here. I can see your are chomping at the bit."

Harry wolfed down his breakfast and then waited for his dad to get done and then he sat in his dad's lap and drank from his dad. Then he cuddled with his dad for a while as they usually did after a feeding, then they flooed right into Platform nine and three quarters. Harry looked up with awe at the red train that carried students of a descents to Hogwarts. He turned to his dad, hugged him then said "See you back at school dad." Severus smiled and hugged his son back saying "I will be sitting to left of the headmaster so look for me and know I am proud of you no matter what." Harry just nodded and hugged his dad once more before boarding the train and tried to find a compartment.

_(__**Ten minutes into the train ride.)**_

"Hey this Compartment is claimed for the Slytherin students only what are you doing here?" Harry heard a joking voice say and he recognized the voice immediately it was his god brother , Draco Malfoy. "Hello Draco how are you?"

"I'm good, excited about our first year at Hogwarts. How is your dad going crazy because of the headmaster yet?" Draco asked teasingly Harry pushed Draco playfully saying "No the headmaster been staying away since a little incident that happened the first day I was there with dad. I kind of went of at him and my magic turned his hair all the house colors and no matter what he wears it turned an ugly shade of brown, and if he changes it transfers and I can't even get it off it will have to wear off on its own." By the time Harry finished Draco was laughing so hard it could barley sit up in the seat.

"That is great well done." Draco said breathlessly. Harry just nodded.

A while later they were only a few minutes from the station in Hogsmead and during the ride Pansy, Crabbe, Goyal, and Blustrode had all joined them so the boys left to get changed in the bathroom while the girls got changed in the compartment. Once all of them were back in the compartment they all sat there in silence trying to contain their excitement.

Soon enough the train stopped and all the first years were ushered to the boats by Hagrid the half giant once Draco, Pansy, Blustrode, and Harry were in a boat as well as the other first years the boats moved forwards and the first years got their first glance at the castle that would be their home for the most of the next year.

Soon enough they all were ushered into a small room of the great hall and that is where the first bit of trouble started. "Hey your Harry Potter, why are you saying you're a Snape he is probably just going to use you, you're supposed to be better then this." A Red head yelled at Harry and that is when Harry got angry

"He is my father, my name is not Harry Potter it is Harry Snape and it will remain so. I think I am doing just fine since the abuse I suffer and my mother's sisters hand. After her death, I am glad my father rescued me and family resemblance is very easy to see. So next shut your mouth and think before you speak Weasley." Then Harry stood by Draco as far away form the red head as possible.

By the time Professor McGonagall got back and led them in Draco and just stopped Harry from blowing his top from hearing what the red head was saying under his breath by telling Harry that they would talk to his dad after dinner. As they were lead in Harry looked around and then he looked at the head table and he saw his dad's proud gaze resting upon him and it helped calm him down even more.

"Now when I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting had on your heads and you will be sorted in to your houses, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall's voice snapped Harry mind back to what was happening. Hermione Granger had bushy brown hair and sounded like a know it all from what she was spouting on the way in. She went to Gryffindor.

The red head Ronald Weasley also went to Gryffindor, then Draco went into Slytherin. Now it was Harry's turn. The whole hall went silent at the sound of his last name and then he sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head.

"_Ah difficult very difficult plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, there's talent oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you?"_

_"__Where ever you think is best sorting hat." _

_"__Then my choice is pretty easy as Slytherin will help you on your war to greatness so better be __**Slytherin.**__" _The hall was silent except for the Slytherin table and his father clapping for him_. _Harry sat down by Draco and listened to the announcements and the warning about the third floor. Then he ate dinner and the start of his school year began.

The year followed pretty normally except when a certain stone was stolen and Dumbledore had to send tone back to a spirit form.

His second year a basilisk was set on the school and then it took three ministry Auras and three teachers to bring the creature down and destroy the wraith of tom riddle saving the youngest Weasley.

Third year his father's old friend Remus came to teach and Sirius was cleared when they found Pettigrew but when he escaped to Tom, Tom sent him to the ministry and Sirius was cleared.

But the Day before his Fourth year was about to begin his Dad came to him and said "Harry Tom is on the move he said that this year he will send a helper who will take you to him when the time and I will meet you there the he will be reserected and whole again and our plans will start he has asked that we spend the summer at his manner after the resurrection. What do you say?" Harry thought about the offer for a moment then replied "I think it would be fun he did you help you save me after all. I will be waiting for the messenger."

Severus sighed in relief and said "Good, I will send our reply. Now it's almost curfew so head back to the dorm and I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you childe." "Love you to dad." Harry whispered then he headed back to the dorm thinking this was going to be an interesting year.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Harry sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco watching Dumbledore who was doing the announcements for the school year. At the moment that Harry had finally stopped listening the door banged open, he jumped but then he saw a man that his dad said was named Mad-eye Moody aka Alistair Moody. But his scent was strange like it was layered over another and it confused Harry. He knew he would have to talk to his dad tonight before they go for their hunt.

After the feast Harry headed down to the Slytherin dorm he only shared his room with Draco so it was nice not having a lot of noise. "Hey Draco, I have to go see my dad, see you later?" Draco just shook his head fondly "Just go already you know I wait for you, I want to know what you found out about Moody." Harry just laughed and left to his dad's chambers.

Harry walked down the corridor in the dungeon he was a few feet from his dads chambers when someone pulled him into an alcove. Harry struggled using all his strength until he heard the man speak "Stay still Snape I need to talk to you for Tom and I can't fight very well against your Vampiric strength." Harry stopped struggling and leaned against the wall using his night vision to see that the person to abduct him was Moody. "Who are your really I can smell you have two scents overlaying each other. Poly juice potion is what you are using so who are you?" Moody smiled and said "Smart one aren't you, I am Barty Crouch Jr. I am working to help Tom come back to his former glory. He told me to get you to him to help in the resurrection willingly. To do that I am to enter you into the tournament, and turn the cup into a portkey to take you where you need to be. Are you willing?"

"To bring back the one who helped save me yes I will." Harry replied confidently "Good expect your name coming out of the cup." Moody smirked "I'll be ready."

After that Crouch let Harry go and he made his way to his dad's chambers.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

"Dad I'm here." Harry called out so that his dad would know he was waiting. Severus ran in looking scared "Where have you been you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago I was scared something happened to you, so where were you?"

"Dad I am alright, the messenger talked to me and told me what Tom is planning. To get me to his resurrection. I am to be entered into the Triwizard tournament at the third task I am to take the cup as a portkey to his resurrection sight your mark will bun when it is time for you to come." Harry explained

"I am shocked at the method but I understand it. But for now let's go feed." Severus sighed Harry hugged his dad saying "I'll be fine dad I promise." Harry burrowed into his father's chest. Severus hugged his son close to him hopping his son was right. Soon Harry and Severus were out in London waiting for their meals to come. Harry spotted a young man who was walking down the street that appealed to him. Harry signaled his hunt and when his father gave his ok Harry started to hunt. He made the man follow him into the ally and then pushed him against the wall sinking his fangs into the boy's neck. He drank until he felt a pull and then he released the boy, obliviated him, and left the ally meeting up with his dad who had just finished with his hunt. They headed back to Hogwarts and once back in Severus's quarters Harry hugged his dad goodnight and headed back to the dorm.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Once Harry was back in his room Draco started in "What took so long you know I wait up?" Harry could not help but chuckle at his friend "Well, the messenger caught me on the way to dad and it was Moody but it he was not really Moody he was Barty Crouch Jr. using Polly juice potion. He told me that I will be entered into the tri wizard tournament and during the third task I will be porteyed to the place where Tom will be resurrected."

"Cool, I kind of jealous actually, you get to enter the tri wizard tournament, and you get to be at Tom's resurrection, lucky git." Draco wined playfully making Harry laugh.

He shoved Draco over the side of his bed and then crawled into his own and fell asleep.

(**Time Skip)**

Harry was having a nightmare/flashback while he slept trying to escape but he could not.

(**_Dream)_**

_Harry was four again and his uncle had surprised him by coming up behind him grabbing his arms from behind, the next thing Harry knew his uncle had snapped his right arm and threw him across the room and started raining punches and kicks down upon him. Harry cried out for help and for his uncle to stop but his uncle only got more angry telling him that he was worthless and no one would ever help him. Soon enough Harry blacked out as he was thrown in his cupboard at least he was safe in here." _

_(_**Dream end)**

Harry woke up with a cry startling Draco as a magic made cupboard was made by Harry's magic and Harry bolted into it startling Draco even more.

Draco heard Harry crying quietly once he got closer he tried to open the cupboard Harry cried out in fear still caught in his flashback Draco knew he had to get Severus. Draco had seen Harry in a flashback once before and knew that only Severus could calm him down. So he rushed out of the room to his godfather's chambers banging on the door.

Severus soon answered and saw it was Draco who looked panicked "Draco what is it?" He asked "It's Harry he is having a flashback, he needs you." Severus heard that and flew down the hallway to the Slytherin common room and then into his sons room seeing the magic made cupboard he slowly approached it sending calming waves down the link he held with his childe.

"Harry I'm coming in." Severus slowly opened the cupboard and when his son looked up at him his broke his child looked just like he had when he first saw him when he was seven "Oh Harry." "Dad, I'm sorry." Harry sniffled "Don't be sorry, you have done nothing wrong. Come here." Severus pulled his son into his arms rocking him back and forth gently "What brought on the flashback childe?" Harry burrowed further into his father as he answered "The way Moody grabbed me tonight it reminded me how uncle Vernon had grabbed me one time I guess it affected me more than I thought." Harry answered his voice shaking.

"I will talking to him about this I am going to make sure this does not happen again." Harry was still shaking and Severus knew there was only one way to calm his childe so he pushed Harry's face gently to his neck and said "Drink little one it will help. It will be ok." Harry fangs sank into his father's neck and his father's blood helped calm him greatly. Soon Harry was calmer and soon knew he was safe and never had deal with his aunt and uncle again.

"I am sorry dad, I just could not stop it." Harry said feeling calmer "I understand son, it only been seven years you were abused for the same amount of time so it will take a lot longer than that to get over it. You have done so well. I am proud of the progress you have made, but I will still be here for you whenever you need me. I will always be there when you need me forever."

Harry wined happily and Severus growled comfortingly soon Harry came out of the cupboard and a soon as his father was out the cupboard disappeared.

"Get some more sleep you still have while before it is time for the school day to start, remember Durmstrang and Bexbuttons will be coming today. You need your rest. If you need me you know where I am. I love you son never forget that."

"Love you to dad. See you tomorrow for potions." Harry said as he climbed back into bed his father kissed his head and left the room heading back to bed for a while soon Harry was asleep again as was Draco. Before Harry fell asleep he thought "_At least I will always have my dad."_


End file.
